That serum-containing gallium salts are preferentially sequestered by neoplastic connective tissue and carcinomas via an unknown mechanism forms the basis of an in situ approach to radio therapy using injected Ga radionuclides; and injected non-radio Ga(NO3)3 also appears somewhat effective in arresting such neoplasms. Mechanistic elucidation of the gallium/tissue combination would be aided if trace and ultra trace Ga(III) in tissue/body fluid matrices could be analyzed rapidly and inexpensively. Rapid voltammetric anodic stripping methods combined with electrocatalysis conditions developed earlier by Moorhead and coworkers yield rapid analysis of Ga(III) down to 6.0 ppb. in r.f. -ashed tissue residues (E. D. Moorhead and P.H. Davis, Anal. Chem., 46, 1879 (1974) and references therein; also, P.H. Davis and E.D. Moorhead, Anal. Letters (May) 1975). Further tissue/body fluid analyses are proposed, as well as efforts to refine the electrocatalysis conditions and improve the lower useful limit for Ga(III) trace measurements. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: (1) E.D. Moorhead and P.H. Davis, "Experimental Study of the Phase-Selective Anodic Stripping Analysis for Trace Concentration of Gallium," Anal. Chem., 47, 622 (1975); (2) P.H. Davis and E.D. Moorhead, "Phase-Selective Anodic Stripping Analysis of Gallium in Bovine Tissue," Anal. Lett. (May, 1975).